The Crest of Purity Preview
by CHIBI-CRAZY
Summary: A one-shot teaser for a new fic idea I have been tossing around that involves a Matt/OC pairing. Review to vote if you want me to follow through with it. It will be following the 'Adventure' story line
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys must be thinking. Why? Why? Why? **_**WHY**_** is she posting something new when she **_**should**_** be updating her old stuff! Well my dear readers, try as I might, I couldn't beat the plot bunnies away this time. You see I've been debating a Matt/OC Digimon story for **_**quite**_** a while now, and this particular idea came to me while watching the third **_**Mummy**_** movie. There is a line in which Yang makes a comment about how to open that one egg-thingy. Well, anyway. For those of you who have seen the movie, you will recognize that line at some point in this one-shot. For those who haven't…well I won't say what it is so as not to spoil either one.**

**Although I have some really good ideas for this fic, I decided to give you guys a sort of teaser. Because I have a different idea for my OC's digimon, I wanted to run it by you all first. No, I'm not making up my own Digital Monster (I'm not that creative) but I do want to try experimenting with some different evolutions I found on the Digimon Wiki site. I'll elaborate on that at the end in another Author's Note at the bottom, but for now take a look at what I have in mind.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the quote I used from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Sora would've picked Tai, and Evy would still be Rachel Weisz!<em>

* * *

><p>When Tai tells the story, he says it started that day at summer camp, but I say different.<p>

I realize now, that the real beginning was nearly four years _before_ then, at Highton View Terrace. I was only seven then, and I think you were eight. Your parents had woken me up with their fighting next door again. They had been doing so that whole first month I spent in that new apartment my mom had gotten for us. But they hadn't known the wall between my room and theirs was so thin, there is no need to apologize. I wouldn't have slept that night anyways, because of the storm that night.

Crawling out of my bed half asleep, I made my way sluggishly to the glass sliding-door in my room, out on to the balcony to watch the strange light show in the sky. My eyes were fixed on the dark clouds accumulating and the violent strikes of lightning flashing within them, but there was no rain. Only the sound of thunder, then a loud screech echoing like nails on a chalkboard. My foggy eyes couldn't make out much except a gargantuan mass soaring among the buildings, until it was illuminated by the impact of a massive fire ball.

The sheer size of the bird had me suddenly very awake. I heard a gasp that wasn't mine, and looked to the balcony next to the one I was on. There was TK, the little brother I always wanted, with your strong arms wrapped protectively around him. You didn't see me though; you never did back then. You were staring at the giant bird and dinosaur battling at the bridge. I didn't notice you either though, to be honest, because my gaze was flickering between the monsters and TK, who was looking through a pair of binoculars. I was hoping they wouldn't bring the fight anywhere near us.

Then the bridge fell, with the dinosaur underneath it. We all held our breath as a whistle pierced the air. A silent moment passed before a roar echoed and the dino reappeared, charging at the bird. After that there was a single blast of white light, and everything was calm. The only evidence that it hadn't been a dream was the demolished bridge, amazingly still there the next morning.

Years later I became so lonely. Your mother had left the building and took TK with her, and I almost hated her for it. I made no new friends, because I didn't trust them not to leave me too. My _mère_ had since gotten a photography job. She worked for some fancy magazine, which had photo shoots all over the place. So, I was always left behind when she was sent on business trips for them. That was actually the main reason I was sent to camp that summer, where I found you and TK again.

_J'ai été tellement heureux_! Being able to see my surrogate _petit-frère_ again after so long had felt like fresh air after breathing in the smog of loneliness for the last four years. Then I saw you that same day, and TK introduced us, "Matt, meet Nami!" Grey eyes met icy blue one and I felt my heart start to skip in rhythm. "Isn't she so pretty?"

But you were so cold and brushed off your brother's words. You acted mean and aloof to the others. Later though, I would learn that you were just like me – we pushed others away so that we would have nothing to lose when they left. But I ignored the fact, and ignored you too. My only focus was looking out for TK while I was still with him.

This became the catalyst though, to our bonding over time. After we landed in the Digital World, there was an unspoken agreement between us that TK was our first priority, and we had to work together to keep him safe. In fact, when I first opened my eyes my first thought was about where you and TK could be. The second was why a red, bodiless head was probing my face with its grey stripped tail. I denied it then, but now I'll shamelessly admit that the frightened squeal you heard was me.

RedNyaromon; my partner in crime, and best friend for life and beyond was that head. She and little Tokomon led us to the others. You had trailed along next to me, all cool and collected with Tsunomon tucked under your arm. I remember how your calm exterior had frustrated me, because I was honestly freaking out.

Then Kuwagamon attacked, leading us out to the cliff. The little ones turned to fight, prepared to make sacrifice for our lives no matter how much we asked them not to. I was afraid for my new friend, until the light appeared from the sky and struck them. It changed all eight of them.

"Sledge Crash!"

Salamon's body, dwarfed by the insect digimon's, slammed full-force into his head, helping to knock him back along with the others' attacks. This was her preferred form, unlike that of Kari Kamiya's future partner. As Salamon my new friend enjoyed to be carried around in my arms or on the backs of the other digimon, and I never argued – even though you constantly teased that I pampered her too much.

And maintenance wasn't the only difference between my partner and Kari's. My Salamon always had a lighter complexion, amber eyes instead of blue, and lacked a golden Holy Ring, which Gatomon wore as a collar in her Rookie form. Instead, my dear companion's collar was silver in color, but still donned its own DigiCode that held its own meaning. At some point in our journey, I could remember Genai telling us they were both power rings, but the golden color is what marked the other as Holy.

He'd told me alone once, that although she was no Holy Beast, my partner and her ring held a different significant importance. It probably wouldn't come into play on this journey, he'd said, but it'd definitely be vital to the next, **{****1}** whatever that meant.

However, power ring or not, I still treated my Salamon as I would my very own _trèsor_. She was too important for me to mistreat her or risk losing her. But still I never kept her from her duty as a protector. I knew we wouldn't survive the Digital World otherwise, and I also knew she would do anything to keep me happy. That almost always included keeping TK happy too.

That had been my main goal at the beginning of our adventure. Keeping TK happily oblivious to the horrors this new world had to offer. So that was why I had jumped after you into the water when Seadramon attacked. I would only do it because saving his big brother would keep TK happy, that was what I told myself back then. But Salamon couldn't swim to come after me and was trapped on shore, so Gabumon promised to look out for us both.

I remember my heart stopping when you were pulled under, so I grabbed your hand and got myself pulled in too. I somehow ended up hanging from the serpent's tail, hugging it from right under you to keep from falling back into the lake. My eyes had caught sight of the light your Digivice created, and a shimmer of hope flowed through me and I remember smiling just before we hit the water together.

"Gabumon digivolve to. . . Garurumon!"

Your new Champion almost had that stupid, overgrown water snake, but the water had frozen over him. Our only hope was trapped, and we called out in encouragement to him from land. Your body was shaking, whether from fear or the chilly waters I never asked, and my arms held you in a feeble attempt to comfort you. I called out to my partner desperately, and then another glow illuminated the lake. It had taken a moment to sink in, but then I realized it had been my own Digivice.

"Paw Punch!"

As Mikemon, my partner had the strength to shatter the ice with her fist, and landed nimbly on the newly-freed Garurumon's head. She was only slightly bigger that she had been as a Rookie, but still radiated the power and confidence of a Champion level. Her appearance was feline, with orange fur outlined in maroon and black stripes, and her underbelly was creamy white. Those familiar amber eyes were shadowed in tiger colors, and her muzzle was painted with the same white that extended from her stomach. The new look was completed by a pair of tanned leather gloves on each front paw, and her silver power ring now a spiral on her tail.

"Neko Claw!"  
>"Howling Blaster!"<p>

Mikemon jumped from her perch on the wolf digimon, and aimed her kick, armed with blade-like claws, at Seadramon's armor. Using momentum from the impact, she'd managed to backflip onto Garurumon once more, easily dodging the blue flamed that would finish our enemy off. My grip on you had slackened on awe and you started cheering alongside TK for our victory.

Once our friend's had returned to shore, Salamon jumped easily from Gabumon's head into my arms. I twirled around with her as you and the others celebrated, and then paused when I noticed you come over to thank me. That was when you and Ifirst began talking, like real friends would. I was grateful for our friendship, because it had been the first true one I'd had in years.

Then, I wasn't surprised when we learned you possessed the Crest of Friendship. You looked out for those who meant something to you, and showed a kindness to them you wouldn't to others. You were a loyal friend, looking out for me as well as for TK – and the others of course.

For these reasons I didn't believe when DemiDevimon told TK you had abandoned us. I knew in my heart that this digimon's words were lies. You had gone to look for our friend, and probably got sidetracked! But TK eventually lost his faith in you, and tried to replace his big brother with Tai. I knew it was only because he was lonely, and would forever regret trusting DemiDevimon against Tokomon.

But I never did, because when the digi-bat was exposed it was revealed that he had hidden my Crest along the tracks of the amusement park's rollercoaster tracks, which was why I could never find it. It had fallen into my hands when DemiDevimon's battle with Patamon knocked it out of its hiding place. The Crest of Purity was represented by a white cross shaped by lotus petals. I had no idea what Purity meant, but I didn't try to deny my Crest, like Sora.

Soon after that we were all reunited again, in time to face a new foe while we searched for an apparently missing ally. We were given an opportunity to go back home, but we had to fight for it. Gatomon first appeared then; it's hard to believe now that she was, at that point, our enemy. While the rest of us had been trapped by the Devidramon, Mikemon had faced off with her then-rival. Their _cat-fight_ would forever go down in history as the greatest pun. Ever.

Once we actually made it into the Real World, everyone was so happy to be home again. Except for me. When TK asked why, I clutched RedNyaromon to my chest and told everyone it was because I was on my own. My _mere_ was still out of town; she didn't know camp had been cancelled and I didn't know when she'd be home. Then he suggested – bless his little oblivious little soul – I stay with you, because your father was so busy working he wouldn't have even noticed my being there.

You agreed of course, although sputtering and flushed all the while. I thought I was really cute, but you still get embarrassed when it gets brought up. Thank goodness for the innocence of TK! That first night after you'd turned the couch into a bed, we argued over sleeping arrangements because you wanted me to take your bed. Funny how that puny disagreement resulted in you finally telling how you felt about me and, in TK's words "getting me a big sister!" Your face at his comment was priceless.

When the city came under siege you kept me at you side as we followed your father to safety. You never let me out of your sight, even if it meant dragging me around by the wrist. Once Tai found us he left Kari in our charge. Protecting the Ninth Child was possibly the most important thing I had ever done, and the consequences of failing scared me.

Then Sora showed up with Phantomon following behind her. He attacked us and our Digimon ended up being tossed around like ragdolls. Sora held on to Lillymon while I stayed at Kari's side, but when Phantomon's sickle and chain wrapped tightly around your throat, I moved without a second thought. "Matt! NO!"

The Shadow Scythe had come at me, and I heard Mikemon's voice calling me back as she ran after me. A familiar light had blinded me, right before I noticed my digivice and Crest mimicking it.

"Mikemon digivolve to. . ." A gasp that escaped my throat was echoed by you and Sora, before the _clang_ of Phantomon's Scythe connecting with metal rang throughout the air. "D'Arcmon!"

I stared dumbly at the Angel before me, one of her two silver swords paring against the Shadow Scythe. She turned her head to me, amber eyes sparkling behind her gold mask as she smiled and said, "Only the purest of heart would sacrifice themselves, for the one they love."

* * *

><p><strong>!AN!**

**Okay, so the first thing you guys may have notice, D'Arcmon is actually only Champion level in the cannon. BUT! I found no record or any kind of information stating what Mikemon digivloves into! Besides, how can you expect any of Gatomon's sub-species to evolve into anything ****but**** an angel digimon? And D'Arcmon is the only one I could find that would qualify! Use your imaginations, people! It****'****s ****Fan****-fiction! This is why I'm asking you for your opinions.**

**ALSO! On the DigiWiki, I found that a Nyaromon **_**can**_** in fact become a Mikemon, but what about the Rookie level? That is why I picked Salamon, which digivolves into Gatomon and BlackGatomon. So why not Mikemon? Also I decided that the digimon in this fic will be Puttimon in its fresh form, because in to is found to become Salamon by skipping its In-Training form.**

**And I side note! RedNyaromon is the only form I went a little OC on. It's basically a regular Nyaromon, but red instead of yellow, and had grey stripes instead of purple. I just wanted a little bit of variation between the Original Salamon and Nyaromon, and my own digimon, so please, be patient with me? **

**Now, in your reviews (hint hint) you can tell me what you think, and if you think I should give this fanfic a chance. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>**1} – If I do go through with this fic, I will be doing Adventure 02 as well, and I plan on doing something with the Ring in the second season, but it won't be revealed until then. So if you're curious, I suggest you give positive reviews for this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note!**_

**Yes, I am sorry to those who mistook this for a chapter, but I will be making the story separate to these 'chapters' here. This file will be deleted once I put up the actual first chapter; however this is not what I wanted to discus at the moment.**

**FIRST! To those who are interested, pictures of my OC (Nami LèCuyer) and her crest are now on my profile. Just to give you a visual of her.**

**SECOND! In a review, KoumiLoccness pointed out to me that originally Purity was Mimi's Crest. Well, due to the fact that we Americans taint everything we touch, I HAD **_**NO**_** FREAKIN' IDEA ABOUT THAT. But, since I already had everything laid out and I actually did some research for Nami's Crest shape and its meaning, I refuse to change it! Anybody who doesn't like that, I am so very sorry, but this **_**is**_** based off the American dub after all. Therefore, Mimi will remain the DD of Sincerity, and my OC will be the DD of Purity.**

**THIRD! I suck at titles. Plain and simple. So, for any of you readers who want to help speed up the process of getting this thing up and online, do you think you could maybe, perhaps, possibly, if it's not too much trouble, give a few ideas, maybe, please?**

_**THANK YOU AND HAVE A **_**GREAT**_**DAY!**_** (Or afternoon, or evening, or night!)**


End file.
